Demon's Lullaby
by DemonsLullaby
Summary: "I long for the touch...the searing touch that would brand my body as his, and claim my soul for eternity..."


SebastianxCiel rated M Type-Romance Name: Demon's Lullaby

So! I'm back...not writting Harry Potter fanfics for now...I've lost my steam T^T Oh well...1st Kuroshitsuji fanfic...tell me what you think! Luv you guys for reading!

My soul. It screams in agony. Agony of pain, of disease, of loneliness... It burns in fire, fires from the deepest depths of hell, black raging monsters the destroy all, black embers that turn my damaged soul into charcoal...the pyre that spins out of control.

My soul screams for a protector, someone to cradle it, to conceal it form the rest of the putred filth of the world. Someone that would go to hell and back to save it for their own selfish purposes. Someone to devour, to consume, to obliterate my soul.

I need an equal, someone selfish that doesn't want to be saved, someone that is too far gone. My soul screams for the ember eyed demon, the demon with locks of hair like a neverending midnight, with a face too perfectly sculpted to be human, with skin of pale marble. My soul screams for Sebastian, for his arms to carry this soul far away from the greed of human gain.

I scream for this demon, my body screams for the pleasures that only he has given me, the pleasures of the flesh, of the bone, of the mind. I scream in need of his touch, the touch of his mouth, his fingers, his body on mine. I want to fell the heat rising in my body, I want to feel my soul smolder in the fiery passion when our two bodies are joined as one. I need to have him inside of me, I to feel the brush of our tongues as they dance. I need to feel my tiny nails draw blood as the grasp the back of this merciless demon. I need our bodies to dance this long forbidden dance of centuries.

I need to know...Is this called love?

Does love mean harboring this need for somone, and wanting it to be fufilled by the only one that makes your body feel like this?

I want to now this feeling long after this second. I want to feel this passion for a lifetime, for eternity. I want to spend this neverending circle of life with Sebastian in the god-fire pits of Hell. I want to feel the pressure of a new millinum arrive over the horizon, I want to know this feeling after my soul reaches it's breaking point, after it is consumed. I want to know, despite the costs.

To feel the slender fingers undress my petty body, to feel the shirt slide from my body, the pants fall to the floor. To feel the sin-laced didgits trace a ever-lasting pattern on my skin, to feel the trail of blinding fire they leave behind.

To feel the nips and bites on my pulse, my ear, and my lips. To feel his tongue intwine with mine, to feel it slide down my body, dipping in every curve. To feel his tongue wrap itself around my boyhood, the feeling of the muscle sliding up and down, through the slit.

To taste him as a whole, to taste the weight against my tongue, salty drops of pearls run dowm my boyish face as I try to take the entire length into my small mouth. The hands that intwine in my bluish-black hair, the same hands that push me further onto his length, the hands that pull at my hair as he drowns in pleasure just like I did.

To feel fingers pressing between my thighs, to feel fingers press into my lithless body. To feel the sensation rising in my body, hot as the sun. To feel pulsing skin held at my entrance, the feel the pleasure as he buries himself to the hilt. To feel Sebastian push and pull, push and pull, push and pull in and out of my body. The feeling of electricity that course through my already claimed soul as the same spot inside my human body is hit repeatedly.

The sounds of our voices...low grunts, high pitched moans, gasps for unneeded air to fill our exhausted lungs as we continue this demonic waltz. The reaction to every thrust, the pleasure arching my back off the bed, my hands pulling his sculptured chest to mine, the heat brought to my cheeks, the blood running out from both bodies. The scratches of my harmless nails, the bites from his pointed teeth.

To reach the edge of pure, unadulturated ecstacy...to feel the pent up pressure in my body release itself as sticky ribbons of white, pearls of liquid that I watch run down his chest as he fills me with his pleasure, the feeling of hot liquid running between my thighs as he pulls himself out.

The weight of his head against my shoulder as he breaths. The most calming sound in the world to my ears. The sight of his chest rising and falling. The warmth against my neck as his heated breath washes over my body like waves at the shore.

I latch to the protector, this lover, and this demon as the familar sleep calls me into it's heartless grasp. The same grasp that will one day hold me in forever, thanks to this same demon that I...

Love.

I feel my body shake as I relieze what I have been harboring for Sebstian from the beginning. I feel his arms pull me closer to his chest as to spread warmth, warnth as hot as a summer's day.

I rest my head against my only love, lulled to tiredness by the rthyhm of his chest rising and falling. He sings lowly in a language I fail to understand.

My eyes drift shut, my breathing slows down. I have relieze something, something that makes me laugh at the irony of it all.

The master, tamed by the beast.

As I continue to fall into this deep slumber, I know...

I've been lulled, tempted, by this demon's sweet lullaby.


End file.
